


Game Over, would you like to try again?

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry finds himself back at the main menu after dying. Should he start a new game plus?





	Game Over, would you like to try again?

 

**GAME OVER**

Harry stared bewildered at the bright white letters floating in front of his eyes. The last thing he remembered was walking up to Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest, and getting hit by his Killing Curse. The letters were fixed in place, and his surroundings were replaced by a swirling mist.

'Game Over?' Harry blinked. 'What does that mean?'

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED**

Self-sacrifice

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED**

Almost made it!

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED**

Dealing with Idiots

and other assorted texts appeared in a rectangle that showed at the top right of his vision.

'What the hell is an achievement?' Harry moved his hands up in frustration as the last one appeared.

**ACHIEVEMENT**

Dealing with Idiots

You forgave Ron for his idiocy and betrayal at least three times.

'What the...' Harry moved his right hand up a bit.

**ACHIEVEMENT**

Almost made it!

You made it to the final level, but were killed before killing the end boss.

'End boss? Voldemort? What is this, am I going insane?'

Harry sighed and sat down. 'I am going nuts, that must be it.'

**NEW GAME?**

**YES / NO**

He stared up at the new letters. 'New game. My life is a game. My. Bloody. Life. Is. A. Game.'

'SCREW YOU! I QUIT!'

**NEW GAME?**

**YES / NO**

'Are you deaf? I quit!' Harry yelled at the heavens. Seeing it had no effect, he raised his right hand, and pointed it at the 'NO'.

**ARE YOU SURE?**

**YES / NO**

Harry wordlessly aimed at 'NO' again, and the world faded to a black background. Suddenly in front of him game row upon row of text. Selected was _'Harry Potter Years 1-7, the game'_. Next to it was a brief description, _'You are Harry Potter, orphan wizard. Over the course of seven years you will go from hero to outcast, as you have to fight to stay alive at all costs.'_

'Ugh. No, not doing that one again... let's see...' Harry moved his hands to scroll the list, until he came upon something where the description drew his interest.

**NEW GAME?**

**YES / NO**

'Oh hell yes,' Harry said with a smile, and selected 'YES'. The world faded to white, as the title screen came in.

Takaaki Kouno had a wide smile on his face as the opening CG for _'To Heart 2 DX Plus'_ played.


End file.
